Derniers instants
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle n'allait pas survivre, elle le savait, elle avait perdu trop de sang, puisé dans tout son chakra pour que le bébé naisse.


Bonne année 2018 à vous. Je vous retrouve avec un petit texte fort joyeux, mais pardonnez-moi j'étais malade ces derniers jours, et visiblement cela a laissé quelques séquelles sur mon humeur. Sinon à part ça rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Derniers instants**

Karura était épuisée, elle avait usé de toutes ses forces pour mettre au monde son fils Gaara. Elle n'allait pas survivre, elle le savait, elle avait perdu trop de sang, puisé dans tout son chakra pour que le bébé naisse.

« Karura, l'appela Rasa paniqué.

-Rasa...murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Était-ce bien la voix de son époux, ou un rêve, un écho avant la mort ? Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux, et découvrit le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la fixait, inquiet, affolé, désemparé. Elle lui fit un faible sourire pour le rassurer, de quoi elle l'ignorait, car elle allait mourir, et cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Laissez-nous s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle au personnel médical.

Les médecins hésitèrent un instant, avant d'obéir, son sort était scellé, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour elle si ce n'était leur accorder ce dernier moment d'intimité.

-Karura, pourquoi leur as-tu demandé de partir ?, la questionna son époux perdu.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et elle devait lutter pour ne pas succomber à cette douce chaleur qui l'invitait à rejoindre l'autre monde.

-Rasa, aime nos enfants, veille sur eux pour moi. Rappelle à notre petite Temari qu'elle n'est pas une arme et qu'elle a le droit d'avoir des sentiments, malgré ce qu'en pense le conseil. Garde un œil sur notre Kankuro, sa curiosité pourrait lui attirer des problèmes...Enfin protège notre nouveau né, notre petit, tout petit Gaara. Dis-lui que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et que je l'aimais très fort.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela, Karura je vais chercher les médecins, tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas vivre, répondit-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, il était trop tard pour elle, il fallait qu'il l'accepte, et elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, elle voulait voir son visage jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

-Jure-moi, jure le moi Rasa, l'implora-t-elle d'une voix faible, elle leva le bras et lui caressa la joue affectueusement.

Le temps, cruel comme toujours, leur manquait terriblement. Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, et dans ses yeux elle constata qu'il en était de même pour lui.

-Je te le jure, promit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il tremblait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant, il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais la mort avait déjà remporté cette bataille, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne vienne arracher sa femme au monde des vivants, son monde à lui.

-Rasa, mon doux Rasa, ne sois pas triste, je serai toujours avec toi. Ne leur montre pas que tu vas mal, ne sois pas faible devant les membres du conseil, ceux qui te détestent, ils n'attendent que ça. Ce ne sont que des vautours qui vont profiter de ma mort pour chercher à te décrédibiliser aux yeux des habitants. Ne te laisse pas faire, ne les laisse pas gagner, pense à nos enfants, cela les mettraient en danger. Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour se défendre tout seul. Rasa empêche le conseil de blesser notre fille et nos deux garçons. Regarde notre bébé, il va devoir vivre avec un démon en lui, protège le de lui aussi, le réconforta-t-elle.

Des larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux du quatrième kazekage mais il les essuya avant qu'elles en aient l'occasion. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant sa femme qui était si courageuse, cette femme qu'il aimait comme au premier jour.

-Fais-moi confiance, jamais tu m'entends jamais le conseil ni même personne d'autre ne touchera à un seul cheveux de nos enfants. Il faudra d'abord qu'il m'affronte et je n'épargnerai aucun d'entre eux. Je vais également tout faire pour que Gaara grandisse normalement, malgré la présence de ce démon, affirma-t-il déterminé en déposant son regard quelques secondes sur l'être minuscule qui dormait à côté de son épouse.

-J'ai été heureuse avec toi, tu m'as rendu vraiment heureuse, merci Rasa, merci de m'avoir aimé, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

-Je...je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il à son tour. »

Elle sourit, ferma les yeux mais ne les rouvrit pas, sa respiration diminua, et son cœur ralentit avant de s'arrêter. En ce jour du 19 janvier, la vie de Sabaku no Karura venait de s'achever, alors que celle de Sabaku no Gaara venait de débuter.


End file.
